


Лучшее задание (которое они придумали сами)

by Chif, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К сожалению, когда Тсуруга Рен делал первые шаги в японском шоу-бизнесе, отдел «Люби меня» ещё не существовал. А если бы да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшее задание (которое они придумали сами)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The best task (which they created themselves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839684) by [Fan_Feini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini)



**Название:** **Лучшее задание (которое они придумали сами)**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** мини, 3 707 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко, Котонами Канаэ, Такарада Лори, Фува Шо и прочие  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** АУ, юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:**  
**Краткое содержание:** К сожалению, когда Тсуруга Рен делал первые шаги в японском шоу-бизнесе, отдел «Люби меня» ещё не существовал. А если бы да?  
**Примечание:** Тсуруга Рен, Могами Кьёко, Фува Шо и Котонами Канаэ одного возраста.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Лучшее задание (которое они придумали сами)"

Когда президент компании LME рассказал им с рыжеволосой девчонкой, которую представил как Могами Кьёко, о своей потрясающей идее, они дружно рассмеялись.

Отдел «Люби меня»?

Это тянуло на хороший первоапрельский розыгрыш, но никак не на идею тысячелетия.

— Это ваш единственный способ стать звёздами, — уточнил Лори, переждав их веселье. — Если вы будете стараться и набирать баллы, то компания в моём лице обязуется устроить вам обоим громкий дебют.

Кьёко оживилась, но вот Рена было не так-то легко провести.

Он прищурил глаза:

— И сколько нужно набрать баллов?

— Это не важно, — отмахнулся Лори. — Их количество мы определим пото…

— Сейчас, — твёрдо сказал Рен и хлопнул неугомонную девчонку по уже протянутой за блокнотом руке. — И я хочу контракт с прописанными условиями нашей сделки. — Он скосил взгляд на Кьёко и решил, что сегодня достаточно человеколюбив. — И этой дуре тоже. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты обманывал несовершеннолетних.

Лори хватанул воздух ртом и возмущённо взметнул руки вверх, сетуя на неуважение к его персоне.

Рена это в трепет не повергло. Более того, он утвердился в мысли, что контракт потом нужно будет тщательно проверить на предмет сносок, мелкого текста и невидимых чернил.

Именно так всё и началось.

***

— Что это? — Рен с сомнением нахмурился. В протянутой стопке дисков не было ничего подозрительного, но сам их источник не внушал доверия. Спустя год после приезда в Японию Рен мог с уверенностью это утверждать.

Поэтому брать диски он не спешил, да и Кьёко хлопнул по руке, чтобы не смела.

— Фильмы, полные любви, — Лори широко улыбнулся. Стоящий у него за спиной Себастьян невозмутимо подкинул вверх горсть лепестков роз.

Один из них спланировал вниз и осел прямо у застывшей как кролик перед удавом Кьёко на носу.

— И что нам делать с этой хернёй? — Рен снял лепесток и нахмурился сильнее.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы с Могами-кун посмотрели их все и написали мне свои мысли и чувствах.

— С хера ли мы должны катать тебе эссе? — возмутился Рен. Не то, чтобы постигнуть вежливый японский оказалось слишком сложно для его мозгов, но, когда его что-то злило или волновало, Рен всё ещё автоматически переходил на не очень-то вежливый японский. А то и на совсем грубый английский.

— Это задание отделу «Люби меня», — торжественно произнёс Лори. — Я так понял, что раз уж вас уволили, потому что вы мешали режиссёру, свободное время у вас теперь есть. Вот и займётесь чем-то полезным.

— Да, Такарада-сан! — бодро отозвалась Кьёко, чувствовавшая вину за них обоих. — Извините, пожалуйста, что доставили вам столько проблем!

Рен вздохнул. Объяснить курице, что сначала нужно хорошенько поторговаться, чтобы условия рабства у Лори были получше, он так и не смог, так что приходилось работать с тем, что было.

Поэтому он скривился и взял стопку дисков.

— Просто посмотреть и написать? — уточнил он.

— Просто посмотреть и написать, — кивнул Лори.

Естественно, всё получилось совсем не так.

***

— У меня сейчас глаза вытекут, — поделился наболевшим Рен. История всепоглощающей любви между ученицей и учителем заставляла по-новому взглянуть на свою жизнь и расставленные приоритеты. Рену, к примеру, отчаянно захотелось добавить пункт с убийством сценариста этого говна в список своих целей на ближайшие десять лет.

— Как можно быть такой дурой? — простонала Кьёко, пряча лицо в подушку. Глядя на нее, можно было подумать, что они смотрели не мелодраму, а что-то среднее между ужастиком и самым неловким фильмом года.

— Это она ещё типа самая умная в школе, — напомнил Рен.

Стон из подушки стал громче и проникновеннее, и Рен решил, что нужно будет потом сказать ей, чтобы не делала так при чужих.

— И зачем он только ей жизнь спасает? — Кьёко перестала душить себя и села ровно. В её лице была вся боль и стыд за поведение человека, с которым ты близко знаком. Ну и что, что это выдуманный персонаж!

— Любит, — Рен скорее выплюнул это слово, чем сказал. А потом совсем уж мрачно добавил: — Мне так кажется, подборкой фильмов от президента можно пленных пытать.

— Угу, — Кьёко согласно вздохнула.

Рен перевёл взгляд на экран, где вот уже десять минут учитель самоотверженно уговаривал свою припадочную даму сердца спуститься с крыши, и понял, что в его голове зрел и наливался силами план мести.

И, заодно, прекрасная возможность порепетировать хоть какую-то роль.

***

— Нет, любимая! Не прыгай, просто иди ко мне! — Рен протянул руку к Кьёко, но она замотала головой и отступила дальше. Костяшки её пальцев, сжимавших ограждение, побелели, а всё тело дрожало от сдерживаемых слёз. Ну, или она реально не врала, когда говорила, что боится высоты.

— Что вы творите? — Савара-сан был в панике по самую голову и уже начинал тонуть. — Немедленно, — слышите меня?! — немедленно прекратите цирк и спускайтесь!

Кьёко повернула к Рену голову, и он увидел её пустые глаза.

— Я не могу с этим жить, учитель, — едва ли не шёпотом сказала она. — Мне слишком больно от этих чувств.

— Могами-кун! — а вот и Лори подоспел. — Всё будет хорошо! Я лично прослежу! Да снимите их кто-нибудь!!!

Рен подавил желание взглянуть вниз. Ему было плевать на всех людей, значение имела только она.

— Я обещаю, — сказал он. — Мы со всем справимся вместе. Ты веришь мне?

Кьёко неуверенно кивнула, приходя в себя, вложила ледяную руку ему в ладонь, сделала шаг навстречу и оступилась.

Внизу все ахнули и закричали.

Сердце Рена заполошно забилось, он изо всех сил вцепился в неё, потянув вверх, в свои объятия, подальше от нависшей смерти.

Они осели на пол, цепляясь друг за друга. Рен прижал её крепче, поцеловал висок, спрятал лицо, опустившись лбом на её плечо, и…

— Давай в следующий раз без падений? — Кьёко завозилась в его объятиях, отстраняясь. — Как думаешь, нормально получилось?

— Сложно судить. Если нам уже вызвали неотложку, то просто отлично, — Рен отпустил её и усмехнулся. — Думал, ты не решишься упасть.

— Ты, конечно, придурок редкостный, но я знала, что по-настоящему упасть ты мне не дашь, — Кьёко улыбнулась.

Рен почувствовал, как в груди разливается давно забытое тепло, и покачал головой.

— Я вас прибью, — пообещал нависший над ними Лори. — Я узнал этот фильм, но я вас прибью!

Рен пожал плечами в ответ.

***

Конечно, сцена из первого фильма была выбрана лично Реном и с прозрачной целью вызвать у Лори микроинфаркт, но со временем правила изменились. Игра теперь начиналась сразу же, как только они встречались с утра. Сцену выбирал кто-то один, по очереди, а второй должен был отреагировать точно по сценарию, а к следующему фильму они переходили, только скопировав все интересные моменты.

Особым правилом было отсутствие импровизаций. Поэтому ради нескольких минут сцены приходилось заучивать весь сценарий целиком и быстро соображать, чтобы отреагировать правильно на первую же фразу.

На второй месяц игры Рен увидел небольшую толпу в холле, встретившую его жадными глазами, и понял, что их развлечение стало популярно и в агентстве.

— Мы уже увиделись на улице, — громко сообщил он им, и толпа разочарованно разошлась.

Кьёко захлопала глазами рядом:

— Чего это они?

— Ждали шоу, — хмыкнул Рен. — Детишкам сегодня же понравилось.

Кьёко засмеялась.

— Они хоть угадали, из какого мультика была эта сцена.

С некоторых пор Рену начало казаться, что стопка дисков перед его телевизором только росла. А потом он сам купил самый дурацкий фильм в магазине и подложил его в стопку.

***

— Пожалуйста, не ходи за мной.

Рену хватило одного взгляда на её лицо, чтобы пойти. Его самого так вывести из себя смог бы только вопрос о Рике, Кьёко же потеряла самообладание в разговоре о разрешении от матери на работу в LME.

Рен облокотился о стену на пролёт ниже её и постарался не вслушиваться в тихий шёпот. Он не хотел подслушивать, просто убедиться, что с ней всё будет в порядке.

Поэтому когда она громко сказала, что всё в порядке, Рен пошёл по лестнице вниз.

К голосу Кьёко прибавился голос Савары-сана, раздался пронзительный вскрик, а потом Рена треснуло по голове что-то маленькое, но довольно увесистое. Он выругался на английском, схватившись за макушку, наклонился за синий камешком и был сбит с ног летящей на всех парах Кьёко.

— Да твою мать, — сказал он, отпихнув её. — И мне ногу хочешь сломать?

— Там была просто трещина! — вскинулась Кьёко, но её лицо тут же изменилось, став по-детски уязвимым. — Я Корна потеряла!!!

Сердце Рена пропустило удар.

Неужели она?..

— Вы живы? — Савара-сан тоже спустился и теперь обеспокоенно смотрел на них.

— Я потеряла Корна! — Кьёко едва не плакала. — Как я могла потерять Корна!

— Ты дала имя камню? — удивился Савара-сан.

— А что, нельзя? — огрызнулась Кьёко, ползая по полу в поисках камня. А потом она в один момент отчаялась и села на коленки, явно приготовившись рыдать. — Мне его дал мальчик, которого так звали. Это было его сокровище. А я его… потеря-я-яла!

Она всхлипнула. Раз, другой.

И Рен, не выдержав, сунул ей камень под нос.

— Этот?

Кьёко молниеносно выхватила камень из его рук и улыбнулась с такой радостью и облегчением, что у Рена перехватило дыхание.

Точно она.

— Сказать ничего не хочешь? — хмуро спросил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Сначала чуть камнем не убила, потом с ног сбила. Смерти моей хочешь, женщина?

Кьёко быстро-быстро замотала головой, а потом, к искреннему шоку Рена, бросилась ему на шею.

— Спасибо! Твоя тупая голова спасла Корна от смерти!

Рен до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не заржать.

***

— Умоляю тебя, не уходи!

Надо признать, искреннее отчаяние получалось у Кьёко очень даже неплохо, намного лучше искренней любви. Картину немного портила сдавленно хихикающая Мария, призванная изображать их дочь.

Рен выдохнул, погружаясь в чувства своего героя.

Ему уже за сорок, он неизлечимо болен. И он решил избавить свою семью от зрелища своей медленной смерти, но жена с дочкой вернулись раньше, чем он ожидал, и увидели собранный чемодан.

Он должен сделать ей очень больно, чтобы она не страдала потом.

Он любит её больше жизни.

Рен сжал зубы, чтобы ничего не сказать.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала Кьёко, — неужели ты бросишь нас? Почему? Что я сделала не так?

— Ты всё делаешь не так, — холодно сказал Рен, и Кьёко по-настоящему отшатнулась. Мария тоже испуганно вцепилась в неё, прижавшись ближе.

Они замерли в обнимку, и Рен наклонил голову, сжав губы в одну линию. Он не хотел их пугать.

Просто там, где в его герое была любовь к своей семье, в нём зияла пустота. Вот и всё.

— П-прости? — спросила Кьёко, и этого точно не было в фильме.

Рен поднял голову и постарался ей улыбнуться.

— Я перестарался?

— Я просто была не готова, — Кьёко покачала головой. — Ты заставил меня почувствовать себя… — и тут она словно пришла в себя. — Так нечестно! Ты заставил меня это всё почувствовать! Кто так с людьми поступает?

Мария снова сдавленно захихикала уже над Кьёко, а улыбка Рена стала реальнее.

— Вот подожди! — Кьёко погрозила ему пальцем. — В следующий раз я не проиграю!

***

— Ну, Оладушек-сан, там сцена на троих, тебе сложно, что ли?

— Нет уж, — Котонами скрестила руки на груди. — Вы сами придумали себе это задание и баллы там не светят, так что не нужно тащить в него меня.

— Ну, Ола-а-адушек-сан, — Кьёко изобразила самый щенячий взгляд из своего репертуара, но Котонами оказалась твёрдым орешком, тут нужно было отдать ей должное. Сам Рен под таким взглядом готов был сделать всё, что она просила. Что в детстве, что сейчас. Хорошо хоть Кьёко ещё не осознала эту смертоносную истину.

— Нет, — сказала Котонами.

— Но мы не сможем без тебя, а тебе ничего не стоит выучить сценарий за пять минут, — льстиво начала Кьёко. — Ну, Оладушек-сан, ну пожа-а-алуйста.

— Нет.

— Но мы же теперь подруги, — Кьёко грустно-грустно вздохнула.

И вот это Котонами добило.

— Блин! Хорошо!

Кьёко обрадованно запрыгала на месте, а Рен поймал взгляд Котонами и сочувственно ей улыбнулся, искренне надеясь, что она не примет это за издёвку.

С Кьёко, и правда, было нелегко.

***

Словивший сразу две пощёчины Рен был не в восторге. Причём, если Котонами хлопнула вполсилы, то вот заигравшаяся и вжившаяся в роль Кьёко стукнула от души.

— Прости, — в десятый раз сказала она. — Давай приложим что-нибудь холодное, а то вдруг будет синяк, а тебе же на съёмки рекламы. О боже! Я сорвала твои съёмки! Прости меня, пожалуйста!

Кьёко теребила его за рукав комбинезона и смотрела такими огромными виноватыми глазами, что Рену становилось не по себе.

— Успокойся, — в десятый раз сказал он. — Ничего ты не сорвала.

— Ну как же, — Кьёко совсем сникла и замолчала, замерев рядом.

— Я прекрасно знал, на что иду, — напомнил Рен. — Это же я выбирал сцену.

— Но Оладушек-сан сыграла пощёчину, как настоящая актриса, а я нет, — она вздохнула.

— Зато тебе точно все поверили, так ахнули, — хмыкнул Рен. — И ты победила.

— Чего? — вытаращилась на него Кьёко.

— Мою реакцию вызвала твоя пощёчина, а не сценарий, который я помнил. Так что ты молодец, — он потрепал её по голове как большого и крайне удивлённого щенка, сам поразившись своему поведению.

Когда-то давно, словно в прошлой жизни, Рик говорил ему, что ему нужна подружка, чтобы стараться стать лучше ради неё, как он старался ради Тины, но у Рена никто эти чувства не вызывал.

Наверное, потому что он знал такую девушку давным-давно.

***

— Ты вообще нормальная? Звонишь, оставляешь стрёмное сообщение, потом не берёшь трубку, что я думать-то должен? — Рен был очень раздражён.

Играть Тсуругу Рена и так было непросто, а уж когда к этим трудностям добавилось искреннее волнение за Кьёко, всё стало совсем печально, потому что вся его вежливость медленно, но верно трансформировалась в мрачную отстранённость.

И когда Рен в третий раз запорол дубль, режиссёр Куросаки вернул ему телефон и разрешил связаться с «дамой сердца». Рен мужественно сдержал порыв ответить неприличным жестом и набрал номер по памяти.

На этот раз Кьёко трубку взяла, за что и поплатилась.

— Рен, прости, пожалуйста! — бодро отозвалась она. — Я хотела посоветоваться с тобой, но потом поняла, что ты не поймёшь, потому что парень.

Рен прищурился:

— Что не пойму? Ты вообще где?

— Я не говорила, потому что ты бы на меня рассердился, но на работе случилось кое-то очень хорошее, и я счастлива, что… Эй! Отдай!

— Кьёко? — позвал её Рен.

— Она счастлива, потому что снялась в моём клипе, — сказал смутно знакомый Рену голос, — и это все хорошие новости на сегодня.

И он скинул звонок.

***

— Ты всё ещё сердишься на меня? — последние пару дней Кьёко задала ему этот вопрос бесчисленное количество раз.

— Нет.

— Я знаю, что ты лжёшь, — Кьёко отвела взгляд и уставилась куда-то в сторону.

Рен постарался улыбнуться той самой улыбкой, после которой люди обычно начинали считать его хорошим парнем.

Но Кьёко в ужасе взглянула на него и отшатнулась, взмахнув руками. Рен уловил что-то про короля демонов и вздохнул.

Естественно, он злился.

На Кьёко, потому что не рассказала ему о том, что собирается сниматься в клипе. На придурка Шо, потому что… потому что тот просто был придурком Шо, которого Кьёко с детства обожала.

Рен сжал зубы.

Всё было как в детстве, только теперь она смирилась с тем, что он звал её по имени, и, сделав вывод, что с людьми, которых ненавидишь, можно церемоний не разводить, стала звать по имени сама.

Не то, чтобы они теперь ненавидели друг друга.

Даже до того, как Рен узнал, что она та самая девчонка из его детства, он начал уважать её упрямство и силу воли, с которыми она раз за разом поднималась и начинала всё сначала.

И, если подумать, раз ей так важно, чтобы он на неё не сердился, то, может быть…

Они теперь друзья?

***

— Да ни за что, — сказал Рен.

— Словами не могу выразить, как я вам благодарна, — просияла Кьёко.

Лори, естественно, решил выбрать человека с позитивной реакцией. Поэтому он развернул перед носом Кьёко длиннющий буклет и стал с энтузиазмом рассказывать о плюсах предлагаемой школы.

Рен мрачно скрестил руки на груди, откинувшись назад.

— Тебя я тоже уже записал, — сказал ему Лори.

— Я не собираюсь опять идти в школу, — заявил Рен.

— Мы этот вопрос обговорили и решили, что очень даже собираешься, — в голосе Лори слышался толстый такой намёк на то, с кем именно он это обсудил и решил. — А если будешь прогуливать, то сам-знаешь-кто приедет и устроит нам ад на земле.

Кьёко непонимающе моргнула.

Рен тяжело вздохнул.

Мама вполне была на это способна. Тем более что она всё ещё считала, что решение его проблемы заключалось в длительном посещении психолога, а не в побеге на край света с похитителем детей.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

Себастьян невозмутимо взорвал хлопушку и осыпал их с Кьёко конфетти.

***

— Ненавижу тебя! — Кьёко толкнула его в грудь.

Рен отступил назад и неожиданно понял, что стеклянного ограждения, о которое он должен был затормозить, сегодня не было.

Вместе с этим пришло понимание, что он летит спиной вниз с третьего этажа и, кажется, сейчас умрёт.

— РЕ-Е-ЕН!!! — крик Кьёко зазвенел в ушах громче всех остальных.

Рен дёрнулся, переворачиваясь в воздухе, и в следующее мгновение уже лежал на животе, несколько раз перекувырнувшись по полу.

— Блядь, — поделился он с миром, подвигав всеми конечностями по очереди, — я жив.

— Да что ты, паршивец, творишь такое? — прогрохотал Лори у него над ухом. — До инфаркта меня довести хочешь?

— Нет, — Рен встал на подгибающихся после пережитого ногах. — Я случайно. У вас там ограждения нет, и я упал… Ха! Курсы каскадёров охуенно помогли!

— Я свяжу тебя и отправлю родителям по почте, — с чувством пообещал Лори.

— Такарада-сан! — позвал их Савара-сан сверху. — Могами-кун плохо!

Рен вскинул голову и рванул уже было к лестнице, но Лори крепко взял его за предплечье и потянул в сторону лифтов.

Кьёко сидела на полу и дрожала; и выглядела испуганной до смерти и виноватой.

— Да жив он, сама посмотри, — уговаривал её Савара-сан.

— Н-нет, — Кьёко всхлипнула и обхватила себя руками. — Я его… убила. Я…

Рен почувствовал себя так, словно его с размаху пнули в живот.

Год назад он видел это выражение лица в зеркале, слышал эти же слова, произнесённые собственным голосом.

Только Рика не было рядом, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник и вправить его мозги на место.

— Кьёко, — он сел напротив неё.

— Ты стал призраком и пришёл мне отомстить? — смиренно спросила она. — Я готова.

— Ты не зря курицу играешь, идиотка, — вздохнул Рен. — Даже если бы я умер, я не стал бы тебе мстить, потому что это была не твоя вина.

— Моя! — заупрямилась Кьёко. — Это я тебя толкнула!

— Стекло тоже ты убрала?

— Нет! — Кьёко моргнула, помолчала и спросила: — Так ты призрак?

— Ты, блядь, реально задолбала верить в сказки, — сказал Рен по-английски.

И Кьёко кинулась то ли бить его, то ли обнимать.

***

Явившись к последнему уроку, Рен сначала услышал перешёптывания девчонок о явлении на бренную школьную землю самого Фувы Шо, а потом уже увидел что-то из обязательной программы лёгкой гимнастики в исполнении Кьёко.

В процессе её перехватила не внушающая доверия девица, и Рен решил вмешаться.

— Что тут происходит? — окликнул он их, заметив, что Кьёко уже начали активно запихивать в машину.

Фува раздражённо обернулся и явно собрался послать его куда подальше, когда Кьёко, к их общему шоку, горько заплакала и бросилась к Рену со всех ног.

Тот застыл как громом поражённый, но тут среди рыданий услышал знакомые строчки.

— Дядя меня оби-и-идел.

Рен наклонился к ней, чтобы скрыть смешок. По роли Кьёко-чан было пять, и жаловалась на «дядю» она обожаемому старшему братику.

Но вот Фува об этом не знал.

— Не бойся, малышка, — сказал он, — я сейчас со всем разберусь. Закроешь глазки?

— Ага, — доверчиво кивнула Кьёко. — Дяде будет больно?

— Нет, — Рен нехорошо ухмыльнулся, глядя Фуве прямо в глаза. — Дядя ничего не почувствует.

И Фува, несчастный трус, тотчас скрылся в машине, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Кьёко проводила машину взглядом и вздохнула.

— Спасибо.

— Можешь в благодарность дать списать на экзамене, — предложил Рен.

— Да ни за что! — Кьёко выглядела оскорблённой. — Я тебе просто помогу!

— Не надо.

— Нет, я точно помогу!

Рен закатил глаза.

В глубине души он был совершенно не против.

***

Увидев Кьёко в компании откровенно флиртующих с ней солистов «Бридж Рок», Рен сделал единственно возможную вещь — выбрал нужную сцену из последнего фильма.

Он широко улыбнулся замершим парням, схватил Кьёко за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и поцеловал.

Она дёрнулась в его руках, но потом, видимо, вспомнила, что сегодня они ещё не встречались, и положила тёплые ладошки ему на шею. Рена так и подмывало углубить поцелуй, но тогда они вряд ли бы доиграли бы сцену до конца, а его физиономию точно украсил бы фингал.

Рен же сам научил её, куда бить.

— Скучала по мне? — враз охрипшим голосом спросил он.

Кьёко бросила на него притворно смущённый взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Я скучаю даже когда мы в соседних комнатах.

Лица парней из «Бридж Рок» вытянулись, а коротышка посередине и вовсе выглядел так, словно сейчас заплачет.

— Только попроси, и я всегда буду рядом, — нежно пообещал Рен.

Кьёко улыбнулась ему и сама потянулась за поцелуем. На этот раз — почти настоящим.

Куда делись музыканты в полном составе, Рен не заметил.

Он отстранился, и нежность у Кьёко на лице очень быстро сменилась яростью.

— Это был мой первый поцелуй, козёл несчастный! — она довольно метко врезала ему в солнечное сплетение.

— Это была роль, — задохнувшийся Рен смог перехватить её руки и прижал к себе, чтобы перестала драться. — Эти поцелуи ненастоящие, поняла?

Кьёко задёргалась в его объятиях, попытавшись пнуть.

— Или ты решила, что я на самом деле хотел тебя поцеловать? — Рен пустил в ход тяжёлую артиллерию, и Кьёко замерла. — Ну даёшь.

Она дёрнулась сильнее, заехав ему по подбородку макушкой, и вырвалась.

— Я буду полной идиоткой, если этого захочу, — с чувством сказала она.

И Рен, похоже, идиотом был.

***

— Знаешь, это всё выглядит очень подозрительно, — сказала Котонами.

Рен уже был готов завернуть за угол, но решил не спешить. Надо же узнать, во что опять влипла Кьёко, и как с этим потом ему нужно будет разобраться.

— Что? — удивлённо спросила Кьёко.

— Его поведение, — пояснила Котонами. — Оно выглядит очень подозрительно. Мне даже начинает казаться, что ты ему по-настоящему нравишься.

Кьёко рассмеялась в ответ, и её голос взлетел вверх:

— Что за глупости ты говоришь, Оладушек-сан!

Рен прищурился, пытаясь понять, кого именно они имеют в виду. Потому что если того белобрысого идиота, то в следующий раз фингалом тот не отделается.

— А ты сама подумай, — Котонами заговорила с Кьёко, как с малым ребёнком. — Если вспомнить, как он ведёт себя с тобой, и как он реагирует на Фуву, то какой ещё вывод можно сделать? И он же поцеловал тебя, сама же говорила.

— Он мой друг, поэтому так себя и ведёт, — Кьёко заупрямилась. — А поцеловал, потому что мы играли роли.

Котонами скептически хмыкнула.

— Ну-ну. Хотя, знаешь, мне всё равно. Но когда он предложит тебе сыграть в молодожёнов, не говори, что я не предупреждала.

Рен почувствовал, как к щекам прильнула кровь.

Он вышел из-за угла, поймал насмешливый взгляд Котонами и погрозил ей кулаком.

То, что она была права, ещё не значило, что она могла над ним издеваться.

— Р-рен! — Кьёко обернулась и тут же покраснела. — Мы честно тебя не обсуждали!

Рен усилием воли сдержал улыбку и вздохнул.

Нет, всё-таки стоит в следующую встречу пнуть Фуву посильнее.

Хотя бы за то, что сам Рен точно ещё нескоро сможет рассказать Кьёко о своих чувствах.

— Да пофиг мне, что вы делали, — отмахнулся он. — Ты как, собираешься со мной сниматься в дораме или нет?

Кьёко просияла:

— Конечно!

Котонами хмыкнула, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он достиг новых глубин дна.

— Тогда пошли, режиссёр и Савара-сан нас уже ждут, — Рен пропустил радостную Кьёко вперёд и строго взглянул на Котонами.

Впечатления на неё это не произвело.

Она одними губами сказала: «Трус несчастный» — и отвернулась.

Рен был с ней полностью согласен.

Но у него было оправдание. Он был по уши влюблён.


End file.
